Festival of Bast
by Inuyasharocks01862
Summary: Yugi and Atem enjoying the annual festival of the cat godess Bast, when Yugi ends up coming face to face with someone unexpected


Disclamer I don't own the characters of Yu-Gi-Oh, And Aziza belongs to my friend Kelsey Alicia, and this is between Atem's key and Aibou which were written by KelseyAlicia, so check them out.

 _ **A.N. this is a short drabble for one of my favoirite Egyptian Godess Bast**_

The dusty streets of the city swelled with crowds of carefree people, shaking small rattles and singing great praises all the while drinking sweet wine. Many women danced playfully around as more people arrived from the shore of the Nile, finally arriving at the city after the many stops at the riverside cities along the way. Older children weaved in and out of crowd, creating groups of their own as their parents enjoyed the festivities. Later they would not be allowed to stay at the Festival, as it tended to get a little out of hand, so they took their time to enjoy it and young adults.

It was once again the beginning of the much-loved Festival of Bast in the great city of Bubastis.

A bright tune filtered across the city from the various percussion and flute players scattered about. Near the grand palace stood a young boy with spiked Tri-colored hair, his large amethyst colored eyes gazing in awe at the happy revelry. It was about a year after Yugi Mouto had received the gift of Atem's Key and he and his three friends Joey, Tea, and Tristan were in the great Pharoh Atem's city to celebrate the great cat Godess Bast 

"Glad you could make it Yugi, as well as your friend." A deep smooth voice said from behind them

Yugi turned to the voice and smiled a faint blush on his cheeks. "Atem, thank you for allowing us to attending the Festival and give our praise to Bast." Yugi said.

Atem smiled at his former host, and his friends.

Yugi had heard much of Bast and her grand Festival in his history class back in Domino, but he wondered how much of it was true, and what wasn't. When he had visited Atem to ask him, he had told Yugi that Bast's festival was coming up and that he and their friends should attend to find out for themselves. Ever since that day the four of them had been looking forward to finally being able to attend it.

"My friends, go and enjoy the Festival."

Yugi gazed around at all the people enjoying the festival. Chants of "Praise Bast, Protectress of Ra!" drifted from the elegant, red granite temple down to the riverbank, where many women danced around in seductive twirls. The heady smell of perfume – another gift related to Bast – wafted sweetly around the city, mixed with the scent of the wine and beer that rested in every hand. As the sun began to set in the cloudless sky, everything was basked in a resplendent gold, which reflected brilliantly off of Yugi and Atem's golden jewelry and deep-set lapis lazuli encrusted rings.

"Where's Aziza, I would've thought she'd be hear as this is a festival for Bast and she can turn into a cheeteah surley she'd want to thank Bast for such a gift?" As Yugi finished saying this he spotted the blind secret keeper dancing with a group of women near the temple, many of whom appeared to be priestesses from the temple, as signified by their red clothing – red being one of Bast's representative colors. Sensing that they were near Aziza pranced over, swinging her arms and clapping her hands. She danced coyly around them in a circle, long black hair flowing in a gentle evening breeze. "How are you enjoying the festival my king and young prince?" She asked still dancing. "We are having a lot of fun, thanks for asking Aziza." Atem said.

One girl in particular caught Yugi's attention. She had curious golden eyes that glittered as any gold jewelry - although she seemed to only possess small golden earrings and a few bracelets on one wrist. In one hand she held a small sistrum, which she gently rattled about, while with the other she beckoned him, a catlike expression on her face.

Entranced, and without a second thought, he followed after her, not even noticing when Atem and Aziza asked him where he was going. She silently led him through the revelry, by the beautifully crafted temple, where Yugi finally arrived in a surprisingly empty alleyway.

Which, he suddenly realized, was empty save himself.

"Hello?" Yugi called, unsure.

He heard a soft patter and turned around, expecting to see rats or another person. Instead he spotted a dark brown cat adorned with small gold earrings and bracelets around one leg. The feline looked up at him with bright golden eyes and gave a delightful meow.

Dropping to his knees before the cat, it suddenly hit him. He, Yugi Mouto of Domino City, was before the goddess Bast, who had drawn him here in the form of the golden-eyed girl.

He bent low; head bowed respectfully between his hands, and whispered "Oh great Bastet, What have I done to deserve to be in your presence?" The golden neckpiece around his neck swung gently, almost touching the ground, as he trembled. At first realization, he had become fearful for his life - for who comes face-to-face with a god and lives? Only those priests in the temple, who go through endless cleansing rituals, are permitted to approach the sacred deities. And here he was, a simple boy from 5,000 years in the future, and not even close to being a priest.

The cat just mewed again in response.

Yugi dared to look up. The cat busily sat not far from him, licking the paw without the bracelets, its bright eyes closed. He took a huge breath of relief.

Wishing to show his respect somehow, Yugi thought quickly of what he could do. He didn't have anything on him, save for the gold neckpiece and rings; he was planning on simply enjoying the Festival. Reaching behind his neck he unclasped the golden jewelry. The feline looked up at him as he leaned closer, gently dropping the neckpiece into place upon its neck. Looking to his fingers, he removed a beautifully adorned lapis lazuli ring, again bowing his head as he carefully placed it onto the cat's tail. It was the best he could give at the moment - simple symbols of his friendship with Atem.

Standing and taking a step back, he lowered his head in another respectful bow to the cat-goddess. When he looked up, the cat gave a loud meow, lowering its head gently, and then ran off into the shadows.

The sun was almost gone in the deep sky as he walked back towards the noise of the Festival, as he began looking for Atem. He didn't expect to see him waiting nearby, watching a crowd comprised mostly of drunken men and women singing and off-tune song. He was hoping his friends weren't getting drunk as one, they had school the next day, and two they were all underage, but the drinking age in ancient Egypt was probably different then the modern day, Atem turned to him as he approached, smiling warmly.

"Yugi, oh tank Bast your ok!" He placed his hands gently on Yugi's shoulders. "Enjoying the Festival?"

"Yes," he replied as they began to walk again through the crowd. "Could you… tell me more about the goddess Bast? I've learned some things about her in my history class at school but I don't know if any of it is true, I want to hear from a real Egyptian who Bast is."

"Well, as you were probably told in your history class, she is the daughter of Ra and traveled with him through the sky by day. At night she transformed into a cat, and with her excellent eyes, destroyed the serpent Apep. She protects us all from disease and…"

Atem continued teaching Yugi as they walked through the happy crowd.

Perched above in the increasing moonlight, a brownish desert cat adorned in gold watched silently, golden eyes glittering brightly in the falling darkness.

It is said that the reign of Pharaoh Atem was long and prosperous, blessed by the gods themselves all thanks to a boy from 5,000 years in the future.

 _ **A.N. Hope you enjoyed this story, just a short drabble, mostly focusing on Atem and Yugi**_


End file.
